Uro
"This is not the end. Remember this day as the beginning." ' - ''Battle for the Turtle Realm General Uro is the wielder of Yami and is the lead antagonist in the Vermonia Series. He used to serve alongside his twin brother, Lord Boros and be the commander for the Queens army, until he betrayed her to seek the Bolirium and gain infinite power. Appearance '''Regular Form: Uro is pale and usually elegant. He has red eyes and dark crimson hair with black tips. He wears traditional Vermonian robes and wore an ear cuff - which was one of the gifts the Queen gave to him. He also has four small horns on his forehead When Uro is more powerful; in this form, the horns on his head open up to reveal a third eye and his other eyes become more hollowed and frightening. First Form: Uro's first form is of a large dark serpent, with red eyes and large teeth. He can fly in the air with his movements. Responsibilities Uro once commanded Queen Frasinella's army on Vermonia. As he and his brother were created from the Great Serpent, Uro controlled Yami magic while his brother, Lord Boros, controlled Hikari. His Deras who serve him are Rodvel, Omus, Managbo and Arussha. Betrayal Uro and Boros would regularly have an audience with the Queen, in which they would recieve gifts for their deeds. These metings would always be an ordeal for Uro, as he would always leave fatigued and weak. On one particular occasion. Rodvel leads him out and puts him to bed. Rodvel becomes curious to the deed be recieved on this ocassion which was a medal. He tries to remove it but Uro stops him saying that it is not his right to touch the Queens gift. Rodvel insists that he would be interested in seeing what would happen if it was removed. Uro did so and realised that he suddenly regained his strength in doing so. Hungry for more power, he takes off all of the gifts the queen has bestowed to him thinking that the Queen has been deceiving him, making him weak and suppressing his true powers. He leaves the palace, commanding for his Dera's to follow him and lead the rebellion of the Queen and her ministers. They do so and thus begins the war on Vermonia. Powers Uro controls Yami, with the extent of how powerful it is unknown. His natural ability of controlling yami suprassed Boros in which the queen was forced to supress Uro's powers in order to keep a balance between yami and hikari. As a child, he killed a small dragon out of anger as it attacked his pet snake. He created the Mask of Obedience which Forest was given to become Captain Acidulous. His magic is what took over Vermonia and covers most of the Turtle Realm. He is one of the most powerful characters in the series. Trivia "Yami" ( 闇 ) ( やみ ) means darkness in Japanese. Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther '''(mentioned only) '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix (mentioned only) Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy '(mentioned only) '''Book Five: The Warriors' Trial '(flashback only) 'Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind '(flashback only) '''Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm Category:Character